This invention relates to saw blades of the welded edge and chemically homogeneous type, i.e. blades made of a single material. In particular, it relates to new and improved tooth geometry for saw blades which employ a positive rake angle and a radial relief back.
It has long been recognized that structural and solid metal cutting saw blades for band saws and hack saws need certain qualities if they are to function in an efficient manner. For example such blades must be strong, smooth running, have good heat dissipation and have a long life, i.e. remain sharp.
The above and other desirable features of saw blades are achieved in two basic ways: first, through tooth geometry i.e. gullet size, relief angles, rake angle, wedge angle, as well as tooth size and pitch and second, blade construction i.e. solid blades and welded-edge blades.
It is known, for example, that welded edge blades exhibit a tooth tip portion of a high hardness, high strength material and a base portion of a strong flexible material. A typical construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,871 to Neumeyer et al, which is incorporated herein by reference. It is also known that some blades which provide for reduced vibration, noise, chatter, etc. can be prepared by the arrangement and form of the teeth. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,179,967 to Clark and 4,232,578 to Stellinger et al.
Despite the ready availability of known and useful, commercially accepted standard tooth geometries, some of which maybe found in wood cutting blades, it has been found that unlike wood cutting applications various metal cutting applications require special blade tooth geometries and special blade constructions. In such situations it is particularly useful if the advantages of various blade tooth geometries enhance the known advantages of special blade construction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new tooth geometry for saw blades which will provide strength, good heat dissipation, smooth cutting and long life.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new tooth geometry for use with metal cutting welded-edge blades as well as chemically homogeneous blades.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved tooth geometry for a metal cutting saw blade which has a positive rake angle and increased tooth mass while maintaining a large gullet for efficient chip removal.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide improved tooth geometry for welded-edge saw blades wherein a long weld line between the tooth and the backing blade is employed thus providing a stronger bond between the two.
The above and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent when considered in connection with the following description and accompanying drawings.